John Rhys-Davies
John Rhys-Davies (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''King Solomon's Mines'' (1985) [Dogati]: Incinerated, having first fully caught on fire (due to dropping a burning torch on his back) after Richard Chamberlain kicks him into a lava pit. *''Firewalker ''(1986) [Corky Taylor]: Killed by Will Sampson/Richard Lee-Sung (It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he died at the end of this). * Predator: The Concert (1987) '[The Mountain Man]: Impaled on a piece of torn apart stage at the end of a fight with the bear (The film was never officially released, but bootlegs do exits). *''Waxwork ''(1988) [Anton Weber]: Burned to death (while in his werewolf form) in a fire after he decapitates Patrick Macnee *''Cyborg Cop ''(1993) [Kessel]: Killed by David Bradley, Todd Jensen or Rufus Swart (It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he died at the end of this). *''Sunset Grill ''(1993) [Stockton]: Killed by Peter Weller (My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end). *''The Unnamable II: The Statement of Randolph Carter ''(1993) [Professor Harley Warren]: Killed by Kit Fredericks (It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he died at the end of this) *''Delta Force One: The Lost Patrol ''(1999) [Ivan]: Shot in the chest by Galia Soudri. *''Endangered Species ''(2002) [Lt. Wyznowski]: Killed when he fires an alien gun only to be hit by its projectiles (I haven’t seen this but I read that he dies). *''Sabretooth ''(2002) [Anthony Bricklin]: Mauled to death by the sabretooth tiger in the woods. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Scorcher (2002) ''[Dr. Matthew Salin]: Stabbed in the chest by Mark Rolston while John tries to telephone G.W. Bailey (he dies whilst warning his daughter, Tamara Davies and Mark Dacascos). (Thanks to Stephen) *''Chupacabra Terror (2005) ''[Captain Randolph]: Killed by the Chupacabra (It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he died at the end of this). *''The Ferryman ''(2007) [The Greek]: Killed by Amber Sainsbury, with his spirit then going on to posses someone else before being tricked into be sent to hell by one of the ferrymen (Ben Fransham), with his body is then used to temporary house Julian Arahanga's soul before he can go on to possess someone else (My memory is vague but I recall he’s not among the survivors). *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale ''(2007) [Merick]: Stabbed through the chest when Ray Liotta magically sends the fragments of a shattered sword through John's body; the reassembled sword lands in the wall behind John. He dies shortly afterwards, after passing his powers on to his daughter (Leelee Sobieski). *'''''Time Lapse (2014) [Mr. Bezzerides]: Killed off-screen by a corrosive gas leak in his basement. His body is shown when Matt O'Leary,George Finn and Danielle Panabaker find him along with the machine that he had created that could take pictures 24 hours into the future. TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: Night of the Tarantula ''(1989) [Harry Waverly]: Strangled by Hurd Hatfield. His body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury, James Lancaster and Patrick Masset discover him, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Tales from the Crypt: Dead Wait ''(1991) [Duval]: Shot repeatedly in the chest (off-camera) by James Remar; we only hear the shots from outside the house. James then cuts open John's body to retrieve a pearl John had swallowed. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Gargoyles: City of Stone Part 1 (1995; animated) '[Findlaech]: Falls to his death after being knocked from the ledge of a castle at the end of a fight with "Gillecomgain" (voiced by Jim Cummings). (Thanks to Neil) *Sliders: The Exodus Part 2 ''(1997) '[Professor Maximilian Arturo]: Shot in the chest by Roger Daltrey when John runs in front of the other team members and takes the bullet for them; he dies shortly afterwards with [[Media:Cleavant Derricks, Sabrina Lloyd, and Jerry O'Connell by his side. (Thanks to Eryk) *''Anacondas: Trail of Blood'' (2009; TV Movie) [Murdoch]: Decapitated when the snake rips his head off. * Krod Mandoon and the Flamming Sword of Fire; Thrilla in the Villa (2009) '[Grimshank]: Stabbed with a sword by James Murray; he dies while talking to Sean Maguire. *'''''Ferocious Planet (2011; TV Movie) [Senator Jackson Crenshaw]: Bisected to the waist by an alien creature. Rhys-Davies, John Rhys-Davies, John Category:1944 Births Rhys-Davies, John Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Performers with over 20 deaths